


How much trouble could lipstick get someone into?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Lena gets distracted by Kara's new shade of lipstick. Life was not on her side this week... or was it?





	How much trouble could lipstick get someone into?

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up with Supercorp-tober!
> 
> 2\. Lips

** **

** __ **

****__  
  


Lena leaned her head into her hand that was resting on the back of the couch. Kara was talking about how she was given an editorial on new restaurants in National City or something. She was trying to pay attention, honestly she was. But she couldn’t pull her eyes away from Kara’s lips. It wasn’t like she’d never seen Kara’s lips before; no it was that she never wore bright lipstick. But today she was sporting a light red lip that made Lena pull her bottom one into her own mouth. God she wanted to kiss her so bad. _ No, bad. You can’t kiss her. She’s your best friend! _ She was mesmerized by the way her lips moved and how the red made it even easier to follow them. “Lena are you with me?” “Always,” she breathed as she tried to pull her eyes up from Kara’s lips. Lips that quirked up into a smirk, “Right... so what do you think, yes or no?” Lena tried not to groan, she had no clue what Kara had asked her. “Yes,” she answered figuring it couldn’t be bad. “Ok. It’s settled then.” “That it is darling,” Lena replied taking a sip of her wine. Kara pulled out her phone and started typing, pulling her brows into a crease that she itches to smooth out. Her lip pulled between her teeth and it took everything in her to stop herself from leaning over and kissing Kara. 

A few seconds later Kara set her phone down and let out a breath, “I did it! I asked her out.” Lena felt her heart stop, what had she agreed to? Did she just get Kara to ask someone on a date? What cruel world was she living in? Of course she was thinking about kissing her best friends lips only to miss that Kara wanted to do that with someone else. “What if she says no? It’ll be ok, right? She wouldn’t say no to me would she?” “Oh come on Supergirl, nobody could say no to you.” She turned away from Kara and took a long drink from her glass. She was going to need to break out her scotch for this conversation. “You’re right, we should celebrate!” Kara joined her and grabbed a glass for herself, “Maybe I’ll even get laid,” her lips pulled into another smirk. Lena’s brain short-circuited at the idea of Kara naked with anyone who wasn’t herself. She filled her glass with double what she normally would drink and immediately pressed it to her lips, letting the amber start a fire in her stomach. “Whoa, slow down there.” Kara’s hand was resting on her forearm and her fingers rubbed a soothing pattern there. She pulled her arm out of Kara’s grasp, fingers feeling like they were scorching holes in her skin. They returned to the couch and Lena watched as Kara giddily checked her phone, she caught the name of the recipient and wanted to throw up. ‘LL❤’ Of course Kara would want Lucy Lane. She took another long drink and let the amber liquid burn going down her throat. When she looked back at Kara she watched her own scotch disappear between red lips. God she was so in love with her best friend it was unreal. 

Her heart ached in the worst way and her chest felt tight. “You ok Lena? Your heart sounds funny.” She felt Kara’s hand rest over her heart and it felt impossible to breathe. Her own hands found broad shoulders and she pushed back until Kara got the hint and took a step back, dropping her hand in the process. “I’m fine. I think you should go. I have to get back to work.” “Oh, ok.” She watched her best friend set down the glass and fiddle with her fingers nervously. “Text me later?” “When I get home, sure.” _ So I can hear all about your date? I think not. _ With a quick hug her favorite blonde was out the door in record time. Lena sat down with a sigh and started going through emails again. It was because she was a Luthor wasn’t it? 

~Six hours later~ 

The sky was dark by the time she powered down her computer and packed her bag to go home. It was well passed dinner-time and she was definitely feeling her scotch decision from earlier. It wasn’t smart to drink so much on a mostly empty stomach but here she was. She tossed her phone and watch into her bag and headed to her elevator and to where her driver was waiting at the ground floor. She didn’t dare check her phone until she was safely in her apartment with a glass of wine in hand. 

** Kara 12:15pm: So you’re currently sitting across from me completely ignoring every single word I say. But it’s so adorable I can’t be mad. I might have to mess with you just a little bit though ;) **

_Wait, she knew? The whole time? Who the hell was she asking out on a date then?_

Lena scrolled down to see she had more messages from Kara. Various ones sent throughout the day and they progressively got more apologetic the further down she got. 

** Kara 1:00pm: I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you! Please don’t be mad! It was just a joke : ( I don’t even want to ask anyone out on a date! I was honestly just texting you that first message to throw you off and make you think I was asking someone out. **

**Kara 1:30pm: I’m sorry Lee. Please forgive me? : (**

**Kara 2:45pm: Ok I messed up, you’re mad. I’m really sorry. **

**Kara 4:30pm: Pleaseeee stop ignoring me. I swear I didn’t mean to upset you! I love you! **

Her heart jumped into her throat reading the last message. _ She loves me?_ She can’t love me, not how I love her. She’s my best friend and she’s saved me so many times. Of course she loves me, she just isn’t _ in love _ with me. _ Shit, she’s been trying to get ahold of me all day. She probably thinks I’m really mad at her. I just didn’t want to see her talk about her date… _ Lena quickly types out a reply to Kara even though its already, she glances up to see the time, 10:45pm. 

**Lena 10:45pm: Sorry I didn’t have my sound on after lunch. I was in meetings and doing paperwork all day. Don’t worry about lunch really it was fine. **

**Kara 10:46pm: Oh, I thought you were mad at me : ( **

**Lena 10:46pm: I could never be mad at you, darling. **

**Kara 10:47pm: I was just messing around trying to prove a point that you weren’t paying attention to what I was saying. I won’t do it again I promise. **

**Lena 10:47pm: You caught me, I wasn’t fully listening. I was distracted… **

**Kara 10:48pm: By? ;) **

She was at a crossroads here. Should she tell her the truth? Risk their friendship for something more? Or should she just play it safe and play it off as nothing? She pulled her lip between her teeth in her signature lip bite as she replied.

** Lena 10:48pm: You had something on your face! It was very distracting!**

**Kara 10:49pm: I don’t get distracted by the ‘something’ on your face everyday. **

**Lena 10:50pm: … what? **

**Kara 10:50pm: Your lipstick doesn’t usually distract me that much. I can at least keep up a conversation when I’m staring. **

**Kara 10:51pm: I realize now that it sounds very creepy the way I worded it. **  
Kara 10:51pm: I don’t just stare at you. I swear.  
Kara 10:51pm: Rao kill me now. 

Lena felt a blush creep up her neck and spread down her chest. Maybe her feelings weren’t as one sided as she thought previously. Throwing caution to the wind she decided she was going for it. If Kara liked her back then maybe they could make something more out of this and she wouldn’t have to pine over her best friend forever. 

** Lena 10:53pm: Darling that’s because it’s usually lower you’re staring at, not my lips ;) **

**Kara 10:54pm: … **

**Lena 10:54pm: It’s amazing nobody has realized your identity simply because Supergirl also cannot keep her eyes off my boobs when we’re in public ;) **

**Kara 10:59pm: I don’t stare at your boobs! That’s absurd! I wouldn’t degrade you like that! You aren’t just a piece of meat to stare at! **

**Lena 11:01pm: Darling, you can stare all you want. It isn’t degrading when it’s you. But now that we’re talking about what you do like to stare at… who did you ask out today? **

**Kara 11:05pm: I didn’t ask anyone out. I was just messing with you because I noticed you staring at my lips for the entirety of lunch. I shouldn’t have done that. **

**Lena 11:06pm: But I saw you texting someone labeled ‘LL ❤’ **

**Kara 11:08pm: …and you’re sure that you are a genius? **

Lena was utterly confused by her last message. Was it not Lucy? _Oh my god I’m an idiot._

Lena 11:13pm: You were texting me weren’t you? 

Kara 11:15pm: Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!

Kara 11:16pm: But now that you mention it… would you maybe want to have dinner with me? At a restaurant? On an actual date? 

She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart started thundering. Was Kara being serious? Did she actually have feelings for her how she did for the blonde? She’d dreamed of actually going out with Kara in public and getting to finally express her feelings for her. She wondered how her hand would feel in Kara’s, how her lips would feel pressed against Supergirl’s. There were so many things she wanted and had dreamed about… but what if it didn’t go right? What if Kara didn’t want the same things as her? Lena suddenly felt like she was going to be sick when her phone buzzed again. 

**Kara 11:20pm: Calm down, I can hear your heart going crazy. I know you’re overthinking things. We can keep it casual and just have our normal dinner date together if you want, no pressure. I just thought you might be up for something a little different, considering the staring at my lips today… but we can keep it casual if you don’t want that, seriously. I won’t be offended. **

_Fuck it. No time like the present._ She typed out her reply quickly and hit send before she could regret it. 

**Lena 11:21pm: No I would like to go out on a date with you. Just pick a time and place, darling ❤ **

**Kara 11:25pm: I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm. Wear something casual. (No power suits or skirts. Jeans and a t-shirt are fine). **

**Lena 11:28pm: Seven sounds perfect. I’m glad you’ve just eliminated most of my wardrobe. I’m sure a t-shirt will stop your staring love ;) I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. XO –L **

**Kara: 11:30pm: I will be a perfect gentle(wo)man! Joking aside, I can’t wait to see you either Lee : ) Sleep tight and kick ass at that board meeting tomorrow morning, I know you will. XOXO –K  
**

Lena plugged her phone in with a smile on her face and drifted off to sleep minutes later. And if she woke up six hours later to her alarm going off with the same smile on her face, well nobody but her would know that. 

~6:45pm~

Work had been relentless all day and Lena was sure she was going to kill at least one board member before the meeting was over. Entitled white men drove her mad on a daily basis but today they were clearly out to get her. She pulled the long sleeved shirt over her head with a sigh and straightened it. Tonight was not about her stupid board members and she was not going to let them ruin this for her. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and adidas tennis shoes with her long sleeved shirt. While Kara had suggested a t-shirt, she thought this would do just fine. Plus a t-shirt wouldn’t allow her to catch Kara staring. But this shirt, well it was a v-cut shirt that showed off just enough cleavage to entice anyone to look. 

At 7pm on the dot she heard a knock on her door. “Kara you can just come in, I gave you a key for a reason.” She laughed to herself while she finished slipping on a bracelet and hooking her necklace behind her. Kara leaned against the doorframe, “You look amazing Lena.” A blush crept up her cheeks, “Thanks Kar. You don’t look half bad yourself.” Kara was wearing jeans and a sweater with a dinosaur on the front of it. Needless to say she looked adorable and Lena was here for it. Her hair fell in her signature Supergirl curls but glasses remained perched on her nose. “This was as casual as I could come up with unless you wanted me in pajamas.” “I think you could still rock them,” she replied with a smirk. Lena couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” “That would ruin the surprise!” She rolled her eyes slightly but slipped her phone into her pocket, “Do I need to bring anything specific?” “Nope. I have it all taken care of. I just need you.” She extended her hand toward Lena and she quickly found herself holding onto Kara’s hand like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away. “Ready?” Lena nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. 

They walked for a few minutes away from the normal hustle and bustle of the city hand in hand. They made small talk like they normally did and the only difference from their usual was the warmth Kara’s hand provided her own. She led them through the park towards the little pond at the very back. Lena could see a blanket, as they got closer to the water and a smile cracked through. “I figured most dates try to impress you with the most expensive food or fanciest restaurant. But I didn’t want people bothering us and staring. Plus I started to fall for you when we started having lunch together. Just us.” Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand, “It’s perfect darling.” Kara beamed and helped her sit down before she started to take out various food containers and a bottle of wine with two glasses. Any nerves Lena had about things being awkward between them were gone within seconds. They still talked how they always did; asking about their days and listening to each other. The only noticeable difference was the way Kara leaned closer to her sometimes or how she would let her touch linger longer than usual. By the time the sun was setting Lena found herself leaning against Kara and thinking that it was the best date she’s been on in… well ever. “Kara this was perfect. Thank you so much.” She felt a shift next to her and a few seconds later she found herself snuggled with her back to Kara’s front; arms wrapped around her, fingers intertwined. Lips brushed her cheek gently, “I’ve dreamt about this for so long.” “Me too,” she replied as she let her eyes flutter shut. 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever before it started to get a little chilly. Luckily she had a kryptonian heater essentially enveloping her. Deciding to be brave, Lena turned and slid her arms around Kara’s neck; fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck. “Hi,” the superhero blushed. “Hi darling. Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Blue eyes sparkled as she nodded and Lena closed the distance between them pressing her lips against Kara’s. _God she really is perfect_. She tasted just as Lena imagined she would. Sweet and warm and honestly just perfect. Her fingers slid up into blonde locks and she couldn’t get close enough fast enough. She wasn’t able to keep her mouth attached to kara’s for long due to her need for oxygen. The second Kara’s lips left hers and moved down her neck she let out a little laugh, “and to think this all started because you wore a different shade of lipstick.” The reply came against her neck with a chuckle, “And I didn’t even mean to wear that shade. Alex said it’s the ‘shade to get you laid’ when she gave it to me last month as a joke. I grabbed it thinking it was my normal one, man was I wrong. But I’m not mad about it.” “Well it certainly got my attention.” Kara laughed and lowered her mouth back to Lena’s, “I think I’ll wear it more often when you’re around.” 

And Lena couldn’t find it in her to argue with her favorite kryptonian. She’d rather enjoyed the new shade and if Kara kept kissing her how she was, maybe it would live up to its name by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated! I'm still really new to this!


End file.
